


Nuestros corazones demandan cambios

by Hazel_Heffer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Heffer/pseuds/Hazel_Heffer
Summary: Aquella mañana, Yakov Feltsman al fin entendió lo que Víctor había ido a buscar a Japón.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 26





	Nuestros corazones demandan cambios

Graham Greene, novelista británico, dijo una vez que la mayoría de edad no existe, pues un padre está condenado a ser padre toda su vida, ya que, aunque los hijos se aparten, uno no puede apartarse de ellos. Yakov Feltsman, sin necesidad de ser padre él mismo, podía asegurar que aquella era una verdad irrefutable.

Cuando Víctor Nikiforov, su patinador estrella y un idiota con todas las letras, había decidido marcharse a Japón sin previo aviso, poniendo en peligro toda su carrera y patrocinios, él había intentado desentenderse. "Si te marchas no podrás volver" le había advertido, pero Víctor, como siempre, había hecho oídos sordos.

Dijo que se marchaba en busca de inspiración, inspiración que al parecer no le había hecho falta para coreografiar dos nuevos programas hasta que aquél patinador, el japonés del banquete, había decidido reaparecer con una de sus rutinas.

En aquel momento, Yakov estaba seguro de que Víctor estaba siendo obstinado e imprudente. Su alumno siempre se había comportado de forma ligeramente temeraria, tanto en el hielo como fuera de él, y por mucho que Yakov le hubiese gritado a lo largo de los años, su imprudencia solo había ido a peor. Víctor, como todos los patinadores, había aprendido a caer correctamente para evitar lesiones cuando era aún un niño, pero Yakov dudaba de que fuese capaz de encajar los golpes igual de bien fuera de la pista.

Había estado decidido a no dirigirle la palabra hasta que entrase en razón y volviese. Si de verdad pensaba que podía arreglárselas solo en otro país y era tan insolente como para creer que estaba capacitado para ser el entrenador de Katsuki allá él, Yakov no iba a mover ni un dedo para ayudarle.

Pese a todo, su determinación flaqueó en cuanto Víctor le necesitó. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Siempre había sabido que le tendería una mano a Vitya si le hacía falta.

Aceptó ser el entrenador de Katsuki durante la competición para que Víctor pudiese marcharse tranquilo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de mantenerse firme. Aquella fue la primera vez que Yakov interactuó con el otro patinador, que, hasta el momento, no había sido más que un personaje secundario en aquella historia. Había oído hablar mucho de él, claro, su propio Yuri lo mencionaba un mínimo de tres veces al día, aunque fuese para maldecirle y Víctor no había hecho más que mandarle mensajes diarios (a los cuales no había respondido) sobre lo increíble que era, pero no había tenido oportunidad de evaluarle personalmente.

Yakov no sabía bien qué opinar de él. Sin duda era un patinador con un gran talento y potencial, en eso Víctor no se había equivocado, aunque le faltaba mucho para llevarse el oro a casa. Sin embargo, no había nada excepcional en él, la mayoría de los deportistas de élite tenían las mismas cualidades que el japonés, pero Víctor se había fijado en él y sólo en él, lo cual hacía a Yakov dudar de los motivos que pudiese tener su alumno.

Puede que fuese viejo, pero aún no le fallaba la vista y había notado cómo la expresión de Víctor cambiaba cuando hablaba de él. Por desgracia, su pupilo nunca había tenido buen criterio en lo referente a hombres y temía que aquello solo fuese un error más a añadir a la colección.

Cuando tras la final del Grand Prix, y de que Víctor anunciase su regreso, Katsuki accedió a acompañarle a St. Petersburgo, Yakov al fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Hasta ese momento había temido que aquello fuese a tener un final en el que Vitya volviese a casa devastado, pero por suerte las cosas habían salido muy distinto a lo que había previsto.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el rink, justo después de terminar de instalarse de nuevo en su casa con Yuuri, se sintió avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de cómo Víctor había estado consumiéndose durante los últimos años. Sí, se había mantenido en el podio, había patinado programas imposibles de forma impecable y nunca había bajado el ritmo en los entrenamientos, pero aquella mañana al fin entendió lo que Víctor había ido a buscar a Japón.

No había más patinadores que ellos dos. A esas horas la pista no estaba abierta, pero nadie le negaba nunca nada al campeón nacional, menos aún acceso al hielo. Víctor tenía por costumbre ignorar completamente los horarios del estadio y entrenar siempre que le apeteciera, lo había hecho durante años, así que no era de extrañar que hubiese retomado sus malos hábitos. Yakov había intentado convencerle muchas veces de que practicar sin supervisión podía ser peligroso, si se caía y lesionaba no habría nadie para socorrerle, pero como era habitual, Víctor no había dado en ningún momento su brazo a torcer.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, no estaba solo: Yuuri estaba allí con él, haciéndole compañía mientras entrenaba a horas intempestivas. Apoyado contra la baranda miraba con una sonrisa a Víctor de mientras éste probaba una nueva secuencia de pasos.

Hacía años que Yakov no veía a su patinador estrella deslizarse por el hielo de esa forma, apasionado, fluido, entregado a la música. No era más que un fragmento a medio construir de una coreografía, pero era imposible apartar la mirada, el movimiento de las cuchillas era casi hipnótico. Sin necesidad de que Víctor hubiese anunciado su tema para la nueva temporada, Yakov sabía cuál era el elegido.

-Creo que ésta encaja mejor con la canción- comentó, deteniéndose súbitamente y rompiendo el hechizo que habían creado sus movimientos.

El otro patinador asintió, emocionado, y se inclinó para posar un suave beso en la mejilla de Víctor cuando éste patinó hasta donde se encontraba.

-Es preciosa- respondió.

Y lo era. Las coreografías de Víctor siempre impresionaban al público, solían tener elementos de dificultad muy elevada para conseguir los máximos puntos posibles, pero hacía mucho tiempo que carecían de tal pasión. Definitivamente debería sentirse avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que hacía tiempo que a los programas de Víctor les faltaba sentimiento, no tenía excusas para justificar haber estado tan ciego.

Por primera vez se alegró de no haber sido capaz de amainar la insubordinación de Víctor. No lo había visto tan satisfecho, tan genuinamente feliz, desde hacía años. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la sonrisa que siempre ofrecía al público que casi había olvidado cómo brillaba Víctor cuando lo hacía sinceramente.

Japón, pese a que él había estado en contra desde el principio, había resultado ser exactamente lo que su pupilo necesitaba. Había ido a buscar inspiración y estaba claro que la había encontrado, aunque no de una forma que Yakov pudiese haber predicho.

-Te dije que bajarías el nivel si te marchabas- le increpó desde las gradas- ¡¿Cómo es posible que el pentacampeón del mundo haga unos desplazamientos tan chapuceros?! ¿Estás patinando o puliendo el hielo, Víctor?

-Ah, entrenador Yakov- sonrió éste- hacía mucho que nadie me gritaba en ruso, no hay nada como estar en casa.

-Déjate de impertinencias y ponte a trabajar, este año vas a tener que pelear por el oro.

-Más bien por el podio- puntualizó Yuri, quitándole las guardas a sus patines y lanzándose al hielo inmediatamente- un anciano como tú no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros.

-Aaaaa, eso ha sido cruel Yurio- se quejó.

Yuuri le tiró de la manga, pidiendo una traducción. Yakov tenía que admitir que el japonés tenía agallas, mudarse a un país sin saber el idioma con el cabezahueca de Víctor como intérprete requería sin duda mucho valor.

-Yuri cree que ganarás el oro- tradujo.

-¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO!

Yakov no se explicaba cómo su corazón soportaba a tal cantidad de alumnos desquiciantes, cualquier día sufriría un infarto y aún se preguntarían de quién es la culpa. No sabía qué le crispaba más los nervios, si ver a Víctor luciéndose delante de Katsuki en vez de entrenar apropiadamente o verle dándoselas de entrenador desde las gradas.

-No es muy profesional, ¿sabes?- le reprochó. Víctor lo miró sin comprender- aprovechar y meterle mano a tu alumno cuando le das instrucciones.

Se rio.

-A nosotros nos funciona- replicó, animado- además, me voy a casar con él.

-Si gana el oro, ¿desde cuándo tu ego te permite pensar que no eres invencible?-Víctor se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo no participo en el cuatro continentes- respondió.

-Debí imaginármelo.

Víctor rio de nuevo.

-Vamos entrenador Yakov, mírale bien- hizo un gesto para señalar al otro patinador, que estaba practicando los spins de su nuevo programa corto en la pista- no superó mi récord de casualidad. Si alguien va a ganarme, ése va a ser Yuuri- añadió, con un tono más serio.

-No voy a negarte que el chico tiene potencial.

-Y un gran entrenador.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a gritarle, Víctor había desaparecido de su lado, volviendo a la pista para cercarse a Yuuri. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia razonable, se lanzó a sus brazos sin miramientos y el japonés casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡VITYA, COMO TE LESIONES POR HACER ESTUPIDECES TE VOY A CARGAR LAS FACTURAS A TI! ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO?! ¡EL EQUIPO NO VA A PAGAR TUS IMPRUDENCIAS!

Víctor se limitó a sonreír y saludarle como si no pudiese escucharle a esa distancia mientras Katsuki se disculpaba y se inclinaba compulsivamente. Pobre hombre, no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo al casarse con Víctor.

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas, Yakov descubrió que Yuuri Katsuki era su alumno favorito. Poco importaba que ni siquiera fuese su pupilo: era puntual, trabajador, obediente y sobre todo considerado con el resto de patinadores, cualidad de la cual más de la mitad de su equipo carecía. Mientras que el resto de sus patinadores se molestaban unos a otros, ya fuese dentro o fuera de la pista, Katsuki era una presencia amable en el rink. Al principio había estado tan nervioso que solo un saludo por parte de alguien que no fuesen Yuri o Víctor era suficiente para hacer que escapase apresuradamente, pero un par de semanas después, ya más relajado, calmaba la atmosfera cuando se ponía demasiado tensa. Además, verle entrenar le daba una buena inyección de motivación a Yura, lo que nunca venía mal y mantenía a Víctor lo suficientemente ocupado como para no tener que preocuparse por él demasiado.

Pero lo más importante, y algo que Yakov nunca habría admitido en alto, era que hacía feliz a Víctor. Desde que estaba con Yuuri no había visto esa expresión vacía que había sido tan habitual en él durante mucho tiempo y eso era lo que más había aliviado la preocupación de Yakov.

Víctor tenía tendencia a la melancolía. Cuando era más joven tenía días mejores y peores. Cuando estaba triste patinaba de forma emotiva y eso lo ayudaba a canalizar lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando era feliz irradiaba energía. Todos los programas que había creado tras la muerte de su madre habían tenido ese punto de pesadumbre, de anhelo. Había ganado muchas medallas con esas coreografías, medallas que al principio le habían hecho ilusión, pero que al final se habían convertido solo en un montón de trastos que apilar. Yakov lo sabía, había visto cómo cambiaba su expresión tras la fotografía, de una sonrisa arrebatadora a un gesto en blanco en apenas unos segundos. Desde que se había reunido con Yuuri, la sonrisa de Víctor no había flaqueado.

La imagen era tan alentadora que Yakov estuvo a punto de olvidar que por muy feliz que fuese actualmente, Víctor no se había deshecho en ningún momento de sus lastres emocionales. Por eso, el día que Yuuri apareció solo y con un gesto de profunda preocupación en el rink, Yakov quiso abofetearse a sí mismo por no haberse acordado del día que era.

-Entrenador, Víctor dijo esta mañana que no se encontraba bien- le explicó Yuuri- no va a venir a entrenar.

-Bien, a la pista- ordenó- yo te entrenaré hoy.

Yuuri le miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de asentir e ir a prepararse. Cuando volvió con su equipo puesto, dudó antes de entrar al hielo.

-Tal vez debería ir a casa, le he mandado mensajes, pero no responde.

-Vitya no está en casa- respondió. Yuuri lo miró sin comprender- hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre- explicó- lo más probable es que haya ido a visitarla.

Yuuri se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Él no… no me había dicho nada- murmuró- solo dijo que no se sentía bien… yo… oh madre mía ¿cómo he podido marcharme?

-No deberías sentirte culpable por no saber algo que él no te ha dicho- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- a Víctor no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos a no ser que sean positivos, no te fustigues demasiado.

-Ha estado un poco desanimado estos últimos días- confesó- pero dijo que era porque habían cancelado una serie que le gustaba.

Yakov bufó.

-Nunca se le ha dado bien dar excusas.

-¿Qué debería hacer Yakov? ¿Debería volver a casa para esperarle?

-Vendrá a la pista, siempre viene a patinar después, cuando todos han terminado de entrenar- respondió- practica, recíbele con un programa impoluto, seguro que eso le anima.

Katsuki hizo lo que Yakov le había recomendado.

-¿Qué hace el cerdo practicando el programa de la exhibición?- preguntó Yuri al reparar en que el japonés no estaba preparando ninguno de sus programas para la nueva temporada.

-¿Qué haces tú que no estás practicando los tuyos? ¡Deja de parar cada quince minutos para mirar el móvil!

Tal y como había predicho, Víctor apareció cuando los demás patinadores ya se habían ido a casa. Creyendo que estaba solo hizo que sonase Перемен, una canción de Viktor Tsoi que había sido la estrella en el repertorio de su madre. Víctor nunca había patinado con música como esa ni en una competición ni en una exhibición, demasiado ruso, había dicho alguna vez. Sin embargo, sabiendo que era la favorita de su madre, compuso una coreografía para poder patinarla como regalo para ella en su 36 cumpleaños. Nunca llegó a verla, murió un día antes de cumplirlos. Víctor tenía 15 años, acababa de ganar el oro en los mundiales como junior y se preparaba para hacer su debut como senior. No le había visto escuchar esa canción desde aquel día.

Víctor en aquel momento no supo lo que había pasado, había reservado el estadio durante una hora aquella tarde para que no hubiese nadie más que ellos y había esperado pacientemente a su madre en las gradas. Cuando estuvo claro que ella no iba a aparecer, Yakov vio como Víctor salía a la pista y se posicionaba en el centro, mirándolo a él fijamente.

-He trabajado mucho en esto- explicó sonriendo- sería una pena que nadie lo viese al final.

Nunca había patinado tan mal, era como verlo inmolarse. Falló todos y cada uno de sus saltos, a mitad de programa se cayó y dio con todo el cuerpo en la pista. No se levantó, en vez de eso aporreó el hielo con fuerza y reprimió un sollozo.

-Vamos Vitya- le había intentado consolar Yakov, recogiéndolo de donde estaba tirado- vamos a casa, le pediré a Lila que prepare pelmeni, ¿te apetece?

Víctor había asentido y no había vuelto a hablar en toda la noche. Cinco días después habían recibido una llamada de la policía de St. Petersburgo. La señora Ivanova, la vecina que vivía al lado de la madre de Víctor, había llamado por un olor persistente y muy desagradable. Bela Nikoforova llevaba muerta casi una semana.

Víctor apenas reaccionó cuando Yakov le dio la noticia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, inexpresivo. Cuando Yakov no respondió Víctor abrazó con más fuerza a Makkachin- ha sido una sobredosis, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entiendo- había respondido, mirando fijamente un punto fijo en la pared- estaba muerta en su cumpleaños.

-Sí.

-¿Va a haber funeral?

-Lo organizaremos si quieres.

Víctor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y los papeles de la custodia? ¿Su autorización sigue valiendo o acabaré en el sistema?

-Vitya…

-¿Puedo seguir patinando ahora que soy huérfano?- insistió sin mirarle.

-Sí, Vitya, seguiremos cuidando de ti- respondió, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Al principio pensó que la falta de emoción era por el shock que la noticia había causado. Empezó a preocuparse cuando Víctor no derramó ni una lágrima al ver descender el féretro de su madre en la tumba. Bela no había sido una buena madre, ni siquiera una pasable, sobre todo durante los últimos años, pero no era normal que Víctor no diese muestras de estar siquiera ligeramente afligido. Iba a los entrenamientos, clavaba sus saltos, bromeaba con sus compañeros… Incluso estaba hablando con varios diseñadores intentando elegir su nuevo traje para la temporada.

Sabía que en algún momento la situación estallaría, pero nunca habría podido predecir lo que sucedió. La noche que Víctor volvió de entrenar y encontró una caja con las pertenencias de su madre en ellas en el salón de Yakov, enloqueció.

-¡Te dije no quería guardar nada!- gritó, furioso.

-Vitya, si tiras todos los recuerdos que tienes de ella, te arrepentirás- advirtió él.

-¡¿Recuerdos?! ¡¿Qué recuerdos va a haber en esa caja?! ¿Agujas usadas?- le pegó una patada- Me sorprende que hayas conseguido llenar una caja, creía que a estas alturas habría vendido hasta sus zapatos para pagarse las drogas.

-¡Víctor!

-No quiero saber nada de ella- siguió, pateando de nuevo la caja- no quiero acordarme de ella- otra patada- ¡cuando mire hacia atrás lo único que quiero ver es el rink, los podios y el oro!

-Es tu madre, Vitya.

-Por desgracia- respondió, sacando sus patines de un tirón de la mochila. Se acercó a la chimenea y sin pararse a pensarlo ni un segundo los lanzó al fuego- pero eso no quiere decir que le deba nada.

Dicho esto, se marchó apresuradamente para encerrarse en su cuarto. Nunca lo había visto así, Víctor no era el tipo de persona que daba rienda suelta a su enfado.

-Bueno- comentó Lila- necesitaba unos mejores de todas formas.

Yakov ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Vio como los patines ardían, con las cuchillas al rojo vivo, el cuero y los cordones fundiéndose lentamente.

Dos días después Víctor había comprado con el dinero de sus patrocinadores un par personalizado escandalosamente caro, de cuchillas doradas adornadas con la bandera rusa. Yakov no volvió a mencionar el asunto, pero se dio cuenta de cuando la ira arrasadora dio paso a la fase de tristeza en su alumno.

En más de una ocasión lo encontró sentado en las gradas, mirando fijamente sus nuevos patines como si se le hubiese olvidado que los había cambiado.

Fue una época oscura. Víctor estaba tan distraído que se lesionó justo antes de empezar la temporada. Sin poder patinar y sin nada más que hacer, apenas salió de la cama en un mes. Christophe Giacometti le preguntó por él durante la copa de Rostelcom. Yakov se sorprendió, Víctor, pese a ser una persona que solía agradar a la gente en general, no tenía muchos amigos y no le había hablado nunca antes del chico suizo. Chris le contó que después del Grand Prix junior del año anterior habían empezado a hablar por las redes sociales, pero que Víctor llevaba un tiempo sin responder a sus mensajes y estaba preocupado por cómo le estaba afectando la lesión.

Yakov, viendo su oportunidad, invitó a Chris a casa después de que la competición acabase y aquella fue la primera vez que Víctor salió de su cuarto para algo más que ir a rehabilitación o pasear a Makkachin desde que se había lesionado. Después de pasar la tarde con Chris volvió mucho más animado. Al día siguiente lo escuchó llorar desconsoladamente en el baño por haberse cortado el pelo en un arrebato.

-Sólo quería un cambio- sollozó, agarrando aún los mechones que había rebanado.

Yakov suspiró, le tendió uno de sus sombreros y llamó al peluquero para que arreglase aquella escabechina. Víctor tenía suerte de tener la cara que tenía, cualquier cosa le favorecería.

Casi un año después de aquello, Víctor por fin le hizo la pregunta que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué fue de la caja? Ya sabes… la de mi madre.

-La guardé, claro- le tendió una llave- está en el garaje, en la pila del fondo. Víctor la cogió, pero dudó al marcharse- iré contigo, con tu mala memoria dudo que recuerdes ni que aspecto tiene- gruñó.

Víctor sonrió, agradecido.

Efectivamente, tal como había supuesto Víctor en un principio, cuando Yakov había ido a recoger las pertenencias de Bela Nikiforova había encontrado poca cosa. De todas formas, Víctor no hizo comentario alguno y observó el contenido con una sonrisa triste.

Sacó una de las chapas de alcoholicos anónimos que su madre había guardado. Nueve años, aquello era lo máximo que había conseguido mantenerse sobria.

-Apenas recuerdo esta época- suspiró- solo intervalos entre recaída y recaída.

-Tuvo una vida dura- respondió él.

Había conocido a Bela cuando ésta tenía veinte años recién cumplidos. Trabajaba en el rink como personal de limpieza para ayudar a pagar las facturas en casa. Era una chica risueña y amable, inteligente como para haber podido sacar una carrera si sus padres no hubiesen sido pobres y con apariencia de estar siempre cansada. Pese a su aspecto enfermizo, era una chica bastante enérgica y dicharachera, hablaba con todo el mundo allí, de cualquier cosa, siempre tenía algo que contar. Yakov la había regañado un par de veces por entretener a sus patinadores, pero ella, lejos de achantarse, había sonreído y le había hecho un saludo militar antes de seguir con sus labores.

Desapareció unos cuatro meses después de haber empezado a trabajar allí y cuando volvió lo hizo con un bebé en brazos.

-Le juro que no molestará- aseguró- Víctor es un niño muy bueno entrenador Feltsman, a penas llora.

-¿Pero cómo vas a trabajar con el niño en brazos? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Tengo un fular, lo puedo atar al pecho, tengo las manos libres para limpiar y el bebé está bien. Por favor entrenador, no se lo diga a la coordinadora, necesito el dinero, mis padres me han echado de casa y el padre se ha desentendido.

Yakov se había apiadado de ella y había guardado el secreto, incluso había pagado a un abogado para que la ayudase a conseguir una pensión para el niño por parte del padre. Bela, por supuesto, no sabía nada de aquello. Yakov le había dicho que era un viejo amigo de la familia y que lo hacía de forma altruista, a la madre de Víctor no le habían gustado las limosnas monetarias durante aquella época.

Bela hacía muchísimas horas extra, apurada por lo caro que resultaba mantener a un bebé sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Yakov había acabado cogiéndole cariño a la muchacha. Bela era una joven que provenía de un hogar abusivo y desestructurado, con un padre alcohólico violento y una madre incapaz de escapar. Le había contado que había empezado a beber a los doce, cuando su padre le había desencajado el hombro y en vez de llevarla a urgencias le había dado vodka y lo había recolocado él mismo y que se había vuelto algo habitual en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad. Le confesó que, antes de tener a Víctor, se había gastado gran parte del sueldo en bebida. No se movía con buenas compañías, la mayoría de las veces andaba con los amigos de su hermano, todos mayores que ella y una influencia pésima. La noche que había concebido a Víctor, había estado en una discoteca con ellos y había tomado algo más que alcohol.

Todo había cambiado al saber que estaba embarazada. Le juró que estaba limpia, incluso comenzó a enseñarle las chapas cada vez que conseguía una nueva, orgullosa por sus logros.

-Quiero que Vitya tenga una buena vida, ¿sabes? Sé que soy joven, pero voy a ser una buena madre- aseguró, acariciando la mejilla del niño.

-Con tanto tiempo en este rink tal vez acabe siendo un buen jugador de Hockey.

-Nah- respondió, frunciendo el ceño enigmáticamente- preferiría que fuese patinador, me fío más de ti que de Pulanov.

Sus predicciones no habían estado muy equivocadas. Para cuando Víctor cumplió los tres años patinaba mejor de lo que caminaba y a Yakov le habían ingresado una cantidad vergonzosa de dinero para que enseñase al niño. Él, como entrenador de patinadores profesionales, nunca había acogido a chicos menores de diez años, y en un principio rechazó hacer de niñera.

-Por favor, Yakov, me vendría muy bien que Víctor se mantuviese ocupado, se aburre de mientras trabajo. No tienes que hacerle mucho caso, solo deja que patine por ahí, el dinero te llegará igualmente.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde ha sacado una limpiadora tal financiación para su hijo?

-Digamos que el padre por fin se está haciendo cargo.

-¿Y no le importa pagarme a mí pero se niega a pagar manutención?- inquirió.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros ella- si quieres te cito las palabras textuales que dijo en la reunión "amistosa" con nuestros abogados.

-Apostaría a que no fueron amables.

-"No pienso mantener a una puta que lo único que ha hecho ha sido abrirse de piernas" para ser exactos. Accedió a dar dinero para Vitya siempre y cuando yo no recibiese ni un céntimo. A mí me vale, de mientras pague un buen colegio.

-¿Y el patinaje?

-Yo le pedía una canguro para poder trabajar, él no quería darme dinero para que una desconocida jugase con él y este fue el acuerdo al que llegamos- sonrió- lo siento entrenador Feltsman.

Yakov gruñó, pero no se quejó más. Al menos el niño se conformaba con patinar a su aire y no demandaba demasiada atención por su parte. De vez en cuando patinaba rápidamente hacia uno de los extremos de la pista y gritaba a su madre para que lo mirase. Imitaba a los patinadores más mayores, y lo hacía sorprendentemente bien. Al principio Yakov no se había fijado, ocupado con el resto de sus alumnos, pero de hecho Víctor Nikiforov, a sus tres años, estaba demostrando más potencial que cualquiera de sus juniors. Había aprendido a patinar hacia delante y hacia atrás por su cuenta, frenaba sin problemas y para mediados de diciembre hacía serpentinas casi tan bien como sus alumnos más jóvenes. Una vez hubo conseguido patinar con estabilidad y hubo adquirido suficiente confianza con las cuchillas, empezó a intentar hacer spins.

Yakov le había prohibido salir de cierta zona para evitar accidentes graves, pero los demás patinadores se acercaban a él cuando el entrenador no miraba y le felicitaban o le enseñaban algún movimiento. Víctor era un niño agradecido y gracioso que lo primero que hacía al pisar el hielo era abrazar a todos sus compañeros. Para cuando cumplió los seis años era de los mejores entre sus juniors y entrenaba con el resto de ellos pese a ser tan joven.

-¿Podré participar en el espectáculo Yakov?- le preguntó de mientras tiraba insistentemente de su gabardina- Sergiei dice que soy muy pequeño, pero tú dices que soy bueno.

-Sergei tiene razón Víctor, eres demasiado pequeño, tal vez en un par de años.

Yakov pensó que insistiría más o que haría pucheros, pero en vez de eso salió con decisión a la pista y sin dejar de mirarle cogió impulso y se lanzó a hacer un flip doble. Rotó de más, pero no se cayó. Yakov no podía creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Puedo participar?- preguntó de nuevo, muy serio.

-Sí Víctor, puedes- respondió él, ¿qué más podía decir después de haber visto a un niño de seis años hacer un doble?

Así fue como Víctor Nikiforov obtuvo un papel en espectáculo que la pista organizaba al final de la temporada de deportes de invierno, y lo cierto fue que ofreció una actuación magnífica. Yakov se sentó en las gradas junto a Bela, que lloró de emoción cada segundo que su hijo estuvo sobre el hielo.

-Mamá ¿me has visto?- preguntó emocionado nada más acabar el espectáculo- ¿lo he hecho bien?

-Ha sido perfecto со́лнышко- respondió ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y abrazándolo fuertemente- estoy tan orgullosa de ti Vitya- siguió mientras besaba cada parte de la cara de su hijo.

Yakov los observó desde una distancia prudente, sonriendo ligeramente ante la escena. Bela no disponía de mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado ocupada como para asistir a los entrenamientos con las demás madres, pero era afectuosa como ninguna.

-Es bueno- comentó alguien a su lado- tiene futuro en esto.

Al girarse Yakov se encontró cara a cara con el capitán del equipo de hockey local, Alexandre Kuznetsov, hijo del propietario del rink. Nunca antes le había visto asistir a las funciones, ni interesarse por los patinadores artísticos. Pero a Vitya lo estaba evaluando como quien va a pujar por un potro.

-¿Pretendes robarme patinadores para el equipo?- bromeó Yakov.

-No creo que a este lo dejes escapar fácilmente.

A Yakov le pareció un comportamiento muy sospechoso, y su corazonada empeoró cuando, a partir de aquel día, Alexandre comenzó a aparecer de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos de los patinadores artísticos. Una vez Yakov incluso lo pilló hablando con Víctor de mientras este se ataba los patines.

-… te gustaría?- escuchó.

-¡Un caniche! Anika tiene uno y dice que su pelo es muy suave y mullido- respondió Víctor emocionado e inmediatamente Yakov supo de lo que estaban hablando. Víctor adoraba los perros y había estado acosando a su madre para que le dejase adoptar uno.

-Vaya, no has dudado ni un segundo.

-Anika dice que los caniches son muy cariñosos y amigables, yo también soy cariñoso y me gusta hacer amigos, mi caniche y yo nos llevaríamos bien.

-Ya veo, esa Anika sabe mucho de caniches.

-Sí, es la más lista de clase, lo sabe todo, es la segunda vez que hace nuestro curso.

Alexandre rompió a reír y Víctor lo miró sin saber qué había dicho para provocar esa reacción. A Yakov no le hizo falta ver más para convencerse de que su teoría no iba mal encaminada. Había algo familiar en los ojos de Alexandre. Víctor era prácticamente un calco de su madre: mismo pelo platino, misma complexión, nariz, boca… Incluso había tenido la mala suerte de heredar la enorme frente de Bela, pero los ojos de ella eran de un color negro intenso, mientras que lo de Víctor eran de un azul brillante. El mismo que los de Alexandre.

Haber accedido a pagarle las clases en el rink, sus actos de presencia esporádicos que nunca coincidían con los turnos de Bela, su extraño interés por el niño… Todo parecía encajar y las suposiciones de Yakov se confirmaron cuando, un año después, Alexandre Kuznetsov murió de la noche a la mañana de un infarto y el pago de Yakov ese mes no llegó.

No le comentó nada a Bela, a la que se veía desquiciada. Estaba trabajando en un supermercado, limpiando varias casas y en el rink a la vez, y aun así no daba abasto para pagar la casa, las facturas, la comida y el colegio de Víctor. Al final tuvo que sacarle del centro al que asistía y apuntarlo a una escuela pública.

Dos meses después de eso se plantó ante él y sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara siquiera le ofreció un sobre en el que había tan solo 20000 rublos, que no era ni un tercio de lo que Yakov les cobraba a sus alumnos.

-Lo siento- dijo intentando suprimir las lágrimas- por favor, no eches a Víctor, le encanta esto- sollozó- necesita esto.

Yakov guardó el dinero de nuevo en el sobre y se lo devolvió.

-Víctor necesita patines nuevos, los que tiene le van pequeños- respondió simplemente y volvió a dirigir su atención a la pista.

-Yakov...

-No le estoy entrenando gratis- advirtió- me lo pagará él mismo, cuando le sobren los patrocinadores.

Bela rio mientras hipaba.

-Cuando sea campeón del mundo.

Yakov asintió, dando por zanjado el tema.

Las cosas fueron poniéndose de mal en peor, superada por la presión de tirar ella sola con todo, la ansiedad la golpeó tan fuerte que acabó en el hospital con un ataque de pánico. Tras varios episodios de ese estilo y de que le diagnosticasen depresión, su salud mental se había vuelto tan inestable que los médicos habían decidido medicarla. En el historial médico de Bela no constaban sus problemas de adicciones y ella no dijo nada. Los ansiolíticos detonaron la recaída. Volvió a beber y además, cuando el tratamiento acabó, encontró quién le vendiese las pastillas sin pedirle receta.

Víctor empezó a pasar más horas en el hielo que en casa y Bela perdió su trabajo en la pista por aparecer borracha varios días, e inmediatamente después sus otros dos empleos. Un día, nada más haber sido despedida del rink, apareció en la pista con unos patines de alquiler que había cogido sin pagar y le instó a Víctor que la enseñase a patinar. El chiquillo, muerto de vergüenza por la escena que estaba montando su madre, le suplicó a Yakov que la echase.

-¡Yakov!- lo saludó ella desde el hielo, del cual no había conseguido levantarse en ningún momento- creo que me falta un poco de técnica.

-Bela, vete a casa, vas a meterte en problemas.

-¿Qué van a hacer?¿Echarme?- se mofó.

-Tu comportamiento va a salpicar a Víctor, Bela, si no te marchas por tu propio pie te sacaré a rastras.

La mujer se incorporó, pero antes de dejar la pista escupió a sus pies.

La situación económica de los Nikivorov empeoraba por minutos. Víctor heredaba los patines que se les iban quedando pequeños al resto de patinadores, o los desgastados cuando éstos se compraban unos nuevos. Muchas veces ni siquiera eran de su talla, pero se las ingeniaba para asegurarlos de forma que evitase las lesiones. A veces aparecía en los entrenamientos sin comer y más de una vez estuvo a punto de desmayarse por eso. Yakov le tuvo que insistir varias veces antes de que Víctor empezase a avisar cuando eso sucedía.

Cuando cumplió trece años, apareció delante de la puerta de la casa de Yakov, sentado en la entrada al borde de la hipotermia con la mejilla marcada por un golpe.

-Le tiré las pastillas por el retrete y se enfadó mucho- explicó, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su cara- ¿puedo quedarme hasta que se le pase el mono?

Al día siguiente Bela apareció en la pista, llorando y disculpándose de rodillas, rogándole a Víctor que la perdonase y volviese a casa, jurando que se mantendría sobria. Víctor aceptó y dos meses después, mientras el competía en su primer campeonato como Junior a ella la ingresaron por intoxicación etílica. No vio el primer gran triunfo de su hijo y eso es algo que Víctor nunca llegó a perdonarle del todo.

Cuando despertó en el hospital general de St Petersburgo Yakov estaba con Víctor en la habitación.

-Mi niño- lo llamó ella, alargando el brazo para alcanzarle. Víctor le sostuvo la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un suave beso en los nudillos- lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto. Iba a ir a verte, de verdad que sí, yo….

-Da igual, mamá- respondió él- gané de todas formas.

Bela se echó a llorar, disculpándose entre sollozo y sollozo. Víctor le tendió su primera medalla de oro.

-Quédatela.

-Lo siento- siguió llorando- lo siento tantísimo.

-No estoy enfadado, mamá- intentó sonreír- Me alegro de que estés bien.

Ella sollozó de nuevo y Víctor la abrazó, acariciando su pelo mientras trataba de consolarla.

-Lo estoy intentando mi vida- decía ella de mientras hipaba- te prometo que lo estoy intentando. Lo voy a dejar, esta vez de verdad, te lo juro.

-Lo sé, mamá, sé que te estás esforzando- respondió él, abatido.

Cuando Víctor se marchó para comprar algo de comer, los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas. Al ver aquello Yakov decidió que era hora de intervenir. Hasta el momento Víctor parecía llevar bien la situación, nunca se había quejado sobre su madre y no había vuelto a acudir a Yakov desde aquella vez en la entrada de su casa. Pero Víctor no era más que un niño y aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Yakov- dijo ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Estaba pálida y demacrada. Su piel tenía un tono grisáceo y su pelo había perdido el brillo. Bajo sus ojos, rojos e hinchados por el llanto, había unas ojeras profundamente marcadas. Pero lo peor de todo era su expresión, triste y derrotada. No había ni rastro de aquella joven enérgica que Yakov había conocido trece años atrás. Bela Nikiforova parecía una muñeca de trapo que alguien había abandonado en un arcén.

-Cuidaré de Víctor- respondió. Si ella no era capaz de ponerle fin a aquello, Yakov lo haría.

Salió para buscar al chico, pero no estaba en la cafetería, ni en las salas de espera, ni siquiera con las enfermeras. Yakov lo buscó por todo el hospital, cada vez más preocupado. Cuando consiguió dar con él, Víctor estaba usando uno de los teléfonos públicos del hospital para dar parte de su situación a los servicios sociales. Se mantenía firme y compuesto, pero por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas que no había podido controlar.

Cuando colgó, Yakov lo abrazó fuertemente.

Acabó viviendo con Lila y con él, su madre, bajo la amenaza de no poder volver a verle, había accedido a cederle temporalmente su custodia a Yakov, y él le había comprado un caniche a Víctor para intentar animar al niño.

Durante sus últimos dos años de vida, Bela se había desintoxicado y recaído constantemente, pero hacia el final parecía estar mejor. Llevaba ya casi ocho meses limpia cuando sucedió, si hubiese conseguido mantenerlo hasta cumplir un año, Víctor habría podido volver con ella. A Yakov realmente le había parecido posible. Bela tenía un nuevo trabajo como personal de limpieza en un hotel de lujo en el que cobraba lo suficiente como para mantenerse y le había regalado a Víctor un par de patines de primera mano para que los usase en la nueva temporada. No eran de una calidad excelente, pero a Víctor le hicieron tanta ilusión o más que unos hechos a medida. Aquel año, Bela asistió al Grand Prix y a los mundiales y vio como su hijo se llevaba el oro a casa en ambas ocasiones. Víctor le regaló un bonito collar de plata con los premios de las competiciones.

Enterraron a Bela con la joya, la droga la mató antes de que necesitase empeñarla para comprar más.

A Yakov le daba lástima recordarla de aquella forma. Durante los primeros años de Víctor, mientras estuvo sobria, había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar bien de su hijo. Había sido una madre ocupada y un tanto ausente, pero había querido a Vitya con toda su alma.

Bela había sido una vez una joven amable, dulce y amigable. Una niña que de repente se había visto sola, en la calle y con un bebé en camino. Había sido capaz de sobreponerse a sus problemas y se había intentado mantener sobria por el bien del su hijo, niño por el cual había peleado con uñas y dientes. Bela nunca lo había tenido fácil y se merecía un final mejor aquél, muerta en su piso, su cuerpo pudriéndose durante más de cinco días sin que nadie la echase en falta. Ella se merecía ser recordada por algo más que su momento más oscuro.

Al ver a Víctor, ya adulto y una leyenda del patinaje, deslizándose sobre el hielo al son de la canción que a ella tanto le había gustado, clavando cada elemento y ofreciendo una interpretación espléndida, le venía a la cabeza esa dicharachera joven de veinte años, no la mujer en la que se había convertido sus últimos años de vida.

_Перемен требуют наши сердца,_ _  
_ _Перемен требуют наши глаза,_ _  
_ _В нашем смехе и в наших слезах,_ _  
_ _И в пульсации вен_ _  
_ _Перемен!_ _  
_ _Мы ждем перемен._

" _Nuestros corazones demandan cambios,_ _  
_ _Nuestros ojos demandan cambios,_ _  
_ _En nuestras risas y en nuestras lágrimas,_ _  
_ _Y en las pulsaciones,_ _  
_ _¡Cambios!_ _  
_ _Nosotros esperamos cambios_."

Yakov observó como Víctor clavaba un flip cuádruple al final de la estrofa, lanzándose inmediatamente después a una combinación que le habría ganado un puesto en el podio en cualquier competición. Víctor patinaba al ritmo frenético de la guitarra, sin detenerse, sin recuperar, como si no necesitase coger aire. Aquella actuación era casi sobrehumana, Yakov incluso juraría que las cuchillas se estaban clavando en el hielo con más profundidad que la habitual.

_И вдруг нам становится страшно что-то менять._

" _Y de repente nos da miedo cambiar algo"_

Yakov se fijó en que Víctor estaba llorando y decidió marcharse para darle algo de intimidad pero, en cuanto la música paró, escuchó cómo alguien aplaudía desde las gradas. Yuuri Katsuki estaba en la entrada de la pista, esperando a Víctor.

-Yuuri…

-Lo sé, Vitya- respondió éste, extendiendo los brazos, invitando a su prometido a acercarse y abrazarlo. Víctor aceptó la invitación inmediatamente y sollozó en el hombro de Yuuri de mientras éste lo sostenía con fuerza.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado se apartó un poco, sin romper el abrazo, lo justo y necesario como para poder mirar al japonés a la cara. Sonrió. Yuuri apoyó su frente contra la de Víctor y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabes, he estado practicando Stammi Viccino- comentó casualmente.

-¿Y le cuentas a tu entrenador como le has desobedecido?- preguntó Víctor, con tono jocoso.

-Es un hombre comprensivo- respondió- además, le encanta esa canción.

-Tiene un gusto excelente.

-También es un patinador excelente.

Yuuri entró al hielo y le ofreció la mano a Víctor. Éste la aceptó y se dirigieron juntos hasta el centro de la pista, sonriéndose y sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro.

-Te quiero, Víctor- dijo Yuuri justo antes de darle al play.

Yakov supo que Víctor le había correspondido, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por las primeras notas de la canción.

Salió del rink con una sonrisa en la cara y una sensación de ligereza que hacía mucho que no experimentaba. Tal vez un padre nunca pueda dejar de ser padre, pero por el momento Yakov podía hacerse a un lado tranquilo, Víctor estaba en buenas manos.


End file.
